


What a Wonderful World

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Forced Bonding, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Thriller, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: There's a reason why vampires never bite shifters...





	What a Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t usually write horror/thriller type fanfics, however I recently read a really old Twilight horror fanfic that left me absolutely fascinated. It’s called And I Am Rebegot of Absence, Darkness, Death by Rhythm junkie. Seriously I was kinda disappointed that it was only one page long. Anyway I wanted to give the whole horror/thriller genre a try so now I am. It’s a little more sexual than I’d intended but it works for what I was going for.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness (lots of that going on)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do not own the lyrics for Louis Armstrong’s What a wonderful world

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom if only in you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Embry ran as fast as he could.

Ignoring everything around him as he tore through the forest heading straight to Billy the way Sam ordered him and Quil to do.

Yes, he and Quil.

Unfortunately Quil got taken down by the bloodsuckers mere moments after they broke away from the rest of the pack. Embry resisted the urge to stop and howl at the moon in his pain and anguish at losing his best friend as he remembered how the Leeches had pounced on him, sinking their fangs into his coat before they started tearing him apart.

Now he’s alone and he has to get to Billy, he has to tell him what happened and warn him about what the parasites were planning before it was too late. If he can just get to the older man then the reservation can be notified, people can be warned and maybe, just maybe some of them might be able to get away and survive.

It’s this thought that drove Embry to move even faster using his paws to push himself further and further as he leaped over logs and dodged trees until he finally saw the red barn house the moment he broke through the forest. The shifter phased mid leap, landing with a crouch on the ground before leaping up to run to the house not even pausing to pull up his cut offs when he suddenly stopped just a few yards away from the front porch.

The scent of bleach was heavy and thick in the air, growing stronger and stronger with every passing second and Embry prepared to phase only for something to suddenly appear in the trees just where he came from a few seconds ago. Embry froze as the grotesque figure appeared in the darkness. It was huge and moved on two legs, hunched over with long black claws at the end of white fur covered arms striped with pale skin. A hideously deformed face somewhere between human and dog with a flat nose and long sharp teeth dripping with thick green venom from its gaping mouth, while bright amber eyes flashed in the darkness, wolf ears peaked up on the top of its head while a long tail with twisted bones sticking out from its pale skin hung out from its lower back side.

A hellish mixture of werewolf and vampire, the creatures head made a 360 degree turn as it went all the way around before falling loosely to the side, as if its neck had broken and twisted to an unnatural angle when its eyes fixed on the shifter and Embry held his breath. The creature didn’t move just watched him as it took panting breaths and venom continued to drip down its face onto its furred neck and chest.

Knowing that he only had one shot at this Embry took a deep breath and started to phase, the creature seemed to almost read his mind as it moved faster than a bolt of lightning and knocked him down, sending both to go tumbling over the ground in front of the house. Embry started to phase, violently trying to fight his way out from the monster’s grasp only to end up pinned to the ground, half turned and already out of breath. The creature loomed over him, growling low in warning as sick green poison dripped from its mouth onto the wolf beneath it and its head turned back pausing as it faced the house before turning all the way around to fall back loosely just like before and Embry quickly got the message.

Behave or the old man gets it.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Embry phased back to his human form resisting the urge to wince in pain when the creature’s claws dug into his arms as it stayed crouched above him and he continued to glare at it while it just stared back.

“What do you want?”

The monster kept letting out panting breaths as it pulled back just a bit and much to Embry’s shock it started to transform, slowly taking on a more human image as the fur disappeared and the claws receded. The wolf’s eyes went wide once the transformation was completed and he found himself staring at the face of his best friend for more than ten years.

“Jake?”

A wide grin spread over Jacob’s face as his eyes just kept flashing that amber gold and brushed his now long hair back over his shoulder as he quickly moved so his face was hovering mere inches above Embry’s all over again.

“I thought I smelled you Embry.” Jacob said as he swooped down to the side of Embry’s neck and took in a deep breath all along his neck, behind his ear and over his throat. “I could hear your blood calling me all through the forest.”

“Jacob what-“ Embry lifted his hand to push Jacob away only for the other to grab both of them and pin them to the ground above his head, before going back to continue scenting the other letting his nose run all along his jaw and cheeks.

“It wasn’t fair for Sam to try and keep us apart, so cruel trying to keep me away from my baby brother just cause I’m a little… _different_ now.”

Embry froze, “Brother?”

“Hmmm.” Jacob hummed, “They never told you, did they? They never told me either. I only found out after Edward turned me. After that, I could smell it.”

“Smell what?”

“My blood.” Jacob paused surprising Embry greatly when the other suddenly pressed a kiss on his throat before moving up to his ear to press another one, “Your blood, our blood.”

“What-“

“They only wanted Sam’s father to be your father because he was fucking anything that moved. No one wanted to admit that it was probably Billy, they should have though. Would have been so much easier if everyone knew the truth.”

Embry’s eyes went wide as realization dawned on him and he figured out what Jacob was trying to say. “You mean-“

“Yup. We’re brothers Embry.” Jacob said pulling back to give the other a goofy grin that just as quickly faded as Jacob’s eyes darkened and his skin seemed to flush with heat as he licked his lips before he leaned forward all over again, “My _sweet_ , baby brother.” Embry’s eyes all but fell out of their sockets when Jacob leaned down to lick a long line right up the side of his neck over his cheek with a deep shuddering moan, before moving back to lock their lips in a kiss forcing his tongue into the shifters mouth. The moment that breach happened, Embry seemed to immediately snap out of it and started squirming under the other turning his head away to break the kiss with a gasp while Jacob just laughed as he started kissing down his neck.

“Jacob what are you doing?!”

“Making up for lost time.” Jacob husked with a growl as he used one hand to keep Embry’s arms above his head while the other started feeling down all the way across his chest, “Sam shouldn’t have tried to keep us apart. All he had to do was let me have you but the greedy bastard wouldn’t do it, now the whole reservation has to pay for his mistake. It’s a shame, but then again, as long as I have you none of that really matters.”

Jacob moved back up Embry’s chest, taking a deep breath all along his neck until he was staring right into that amber gaze that had darkened with lust and he dipped down to briefly nip at Embry’s lips as he growled. “God I wanna sink into you so bad.”

Embry’s eyes widened to comical proportions as he started struggling, “Jacob, no! Let me go-“

“Edward said he’d let me keep you, keep you for as long as I want.” Jacob said giving a bright smile that seemed so out of place considering the situation as he kept Embry’s struggling form still and nipped all along his jaw, “You won’t be like the others. You’ll be just like me. Edward said he’d let me turn you, cause brothers should turn brothers. I can’t wait to mark you and make you mine.”

“Jacob you can’t do this.” Embry pleaded looking into the other’s eyes, “If you’re right about us then it wouldn’t be right-“

Jacob almost seemed to pause at that looking thoughtful for a moment as he stared down at the younger wolf before he spoke in a dead tone, “Only humans feel shame and guilt. Neither of us is human.” Jacob said as he leaned in to nip at Embry’s ear, “I don’t care what anyone thinks and soon you’ll feel so good, you won’t care either.”

“Jacob let go!” Embry screamed as he started struggling fiercely only to have Jacob lean all of his weight on him putting a hand over Embry’s mouth and holding on tight as the shifter kept screaming through his hand and the grip he had on Embry’s wrists stayed locked like a vice. “Shhh, not so loud. You’ll wake up Dad if you do and he isn’t supposed to be up for at least three more days.”

Embry’s eyes went wide and his heart started to race.

He couldn’t mean-

“Alice got to him a few hours ago, long before Sam even showed at the border. Apparently feeding on Seth masked her scent, so no one had a clue when she snuck in earlier.” Jacob chuckled, pulling back to see the wide eyed horror in the shifters eyes and a look of concern suddenly flooded his features, but it was too sincere, too perfect to be real and Embry knew it was all an act even as Jacob cooed. “Don’t worry, once he wakes up, he’ll be good as new. He’ll be able to walk and run everything will be perfect and so will you.” Jacob removed his hand and Embry took panting breaths as his screaming stopped since he knew it would be pointless, he just stared back at Jacob in fear as the older teen’s hand came up to caress his face pausing to draw his thumb over his lips. “Edward showed me just how to do it, I’ll turn and claim you exactly the way that he did, you’ll love it! Although… I was being chased before he bit me and Edward said the thrill of the chase makes things more exciting and more pleasurable for a turn. The adrenalin makes your blood burn warmer, sweeter…”

Jacob looked up thoughtfully with his bottom lip jutting out just a bit in a slight pout in an infant like way, until he suddenly grinned that goofy grin as he looked back down at his brother.

“O.K, we’ll do it like Edward did with me. I’ll let you go, even give you a head start. If you can get off the rez before getting caught, I’ll let you go. But, if you don’t,” Jacob leaned down and licked all along the side of Embry’s face all over again and the shifter cringed trying to flinch away to no avail as the hybrid moaned, before Jacob stopped to nip at his ear. “You’ll be mine forever. It’ll be like tag… _for keeps_.”

Embry tensed as Jacob pulled back and he didn’t move as his arms were released and the other stood up straight, Jacob folded his arms across his chest with a grin seeming to enjoy the panic and fear that filled his brother’s eyes.

“Ready?... Go!”

It was a game, all meant for this now twisted Jacob’s sick amusement and nothing else Embry knew that, but the moment Jacob said go Embry wasn’t able to stop himself as adrenaline suddenly surged through his veins and his flight instincts kicked in hard, causing him to phase and dash away heading straight for the reservations center. As he ran he could faintly hear Jacob’s amused laughter. Cruel and mocking as he gave the shifter a head start the way he promised and simply stood still beside the red barn house.

It all started a month ago.

None of them really know what happened; they just know it started with a fight.

Jacob had kissed Bella, he got into a fight with Edward and the last time Bella saw both of them together Edward was chasing Jacob into the woods. Jacob had phased, Embry remembers because he was phased at the time as well, along with Sam, Jared and Paul. Jacob’s mind was filled with anger and rage and they could tell that he wasn’t so much running as he was leading the leech into the woods and away from Bella where he planned on taking Edward apart.

Sam tried to calm him down, to tell him what a colossal mistake he was making or at least get him to run their way so they could meet somewhere in between. But Jacob wouldn’t listen, he was too angry to listen and Sam was about to just force a command on his beta when Jacob was suddenly knocked on his back and their connection was abruptly cut short.

And not just cut off like Jacob phased and that’s why they couldn’t sense him, no it was a final definitive cut that left nothing, not even the phantom connection that the wolves could feel between them in human form.

It was just… nothing.

Sam feared the worst and unfortunately when they got there, he realized how right his fears were.

It took about three minutes to get to the last place where they saw the shifter go rolling over the ground and when they got there Embry was shocked to find nothing but blood spattered across the ground, with the leech’s scent hovering thick in the air. They had no doubt in their minds that the blood belonged to Jacob, they also unfortunately knew that there  was way too much of the crimson flow for any creature to lose and still manage to survive even a shape shifter and so for the next ten minutes the wolves howled in pain at the fate of their pack mate. They went back to the reservation first as, whether Sam admitted it or not, he wasn’t actually allowed to do anything without the council’s consent let alone start a war on the resident vampires, even if they drew first blood and therefore deserved it. Plans needed to be put in place, measures had to be taken in order to make sure that the reservation stayed safe. There was a chance that their attack would not go well and in that case, they needed to be sure that the rez was protected should the vampires manage to get on their land and retaliate.

It took a lot longer than they thought it would.

Firstly because the council members needed to get over the shock of finding out that after God knows how many years one of the leeches actually did it, they broke the treaty and attacked one of their own. Now, despite the animosity the natives held for the vampires they had always been relatively well behaved so none of them ever truly believed that they would ever do such a thing although they always managed to maintain a safe distance. The idea that the Cullen’s might attack and kill one of their wolves never settled in their minds, not seriously anyway.

Billy took it the hardest. The older man barely moved or spoke but Sam could see his heart break right before his eyes as Sue and the rest of the council made plans to possibly evacuate the reservation, when they suddenly got a call from Carlisle Cullen asking for a meeting with the wolves. And they went, with only one thing in mind…

Killing the bloodsuckers and making them pay for what they did. Even Seth, with his usually sunny disposition and bright smile was left first heartbroken before becoming enraged at the death of his pack brother.

When they got to the treaty very few words were exchanged before the wolves attacked. It took ten minutes of vicious fighting and some impressive emotional manipulation on the blonde vampire’s part to get them calm enough to at least hear Carlisle tell them that Jacob was still alive. Sam had snarled at Jasper once they were all standing still in warning, silently ordering the vampire to release his hold on their emotions and Jasper hesitated before a nod from Carlisle, who for the moment was trapped underneath Sam’s large paws, before releasing them letting out a heavy sigh since the cloud of calm he’d been sending out to them apparently took a lot more out of him than they thought. But he still growled and snarled since their resulting anger and rage was beginning to affect him as well.

Carlisle explained that they knew what Edward did and he tried to apologize but Sam wouldn’t hear of it, all he wanted to know was Jacob’s whereabouts and exactly what his condition was.

Carlisle said that he was resting, he said Edward’s bite took a lot out of him, but that he still had a fast steady heart beat and his breathing was also steady. He suggested letting Jacob stay with them until he woke but again Sam wouldn’t hear of it. Jared went back to the rez to pick up Sam’s truck while the rest of the wolves followed the Cullens to the house to see for themselves if he was alright.

Sam noted that Edward was nowhere in sight where they collided in the woods and he couldn’t smell the telepath anywhere near the house either. Carlisle said he sent Edward away. He said that he thought it to be best way to handle things at least for the time being and the wolves were divided with some feeling relieved and others angered beyond belief. On the one hand they didn’t have to see the scum sucking vampire that attacked their pack mate; on the other hand they wanted revenge for what was done.

But all of that could wait.

They got to the house, it was mostly empty with just the females still hanging around near the corner of the living room, the blonde one glared at them as Sam, Quil and Leah entered the house, although there was an underlying hint of fear in those bright gold eyes. They found Jacob unconscious with just a light sheet draped over his lower half, on a bed upstairs in a bedroom that reeked of Edward Cullen, Sam growled asking exactly why they put Jacob in there and the doctor looked away saying.

“Edward insisted.”

Sam glared but otherwise didn’t say a word as he leaned down to inspect Jacob’s body. He was indeed still warm, about as warm as all shifters were, his heartbeat was steady and his breathing was strong. Honestly if Sam hadn’t known about any of this, he would have thought that Jacob was only sleeping. He had just one mark on him, a bite mark on the left side of his throat that was already healed and scarring, which surprised the alpha a great deal since the blood they found in the woods led them to believe that Jacob had been torn to shreds and the vampire had bathed in his blood. But apparently that wasn’t the case.

Still, a bite is a bite. The Cullens broke the treaty so now they have to go. Sam told Carlisle as much and the doctor looked unsurprised as he just nodded in understanding, asking for just a few days to get their affairs in order first and Sam agreed.

Jared got to the house a few minutes later, with Sue and Rachel with him. Sue entered the house uncaring of the cold ones as she headed right up to where Jacob was before letting out a sigh of relief when she realized that Jacob really was still alive. Rachel had dropped down to her knees and sobbed when they carried Jacob out and set him down in the back of the cab and drove off while Sam gave the Cullens one final warning, telling them that they had three days to get out of town or else.

But the Cullens would not leave after three days.

See for the next three days, Jacob stayed asleep. It was incredibly strange, especially since Jacob’s hair seemed to grow four inches with every day that passed but he never moved or spoke at all just took in deep steady breaths before letting them out, his body stayed warm and his heart kept beating but he didn’t wake up. Sue came in to check on him every day but there was no change, not until the third day anyway.

Rachel was overjoyed when she went upstairs to check on her brother only to find him sitting up in his bed as he stared at his surroundings; she rushed over to his side only to let out a scream when she saw his eyes. The were no longer the large eyes of warm brown she was used to, no Jacob’s eyes were now a bright amber gold flashing brightly in the sunlight. Billy and Sam had both been downstairs and rushed up immediately after hearing her scream only to pause in the doorway when they saw Jacob’s eyes.

Jacob just stared at them obliviously and asked if something was wrong before Rachel rushed out of the room to call Sue.

Jacob sat still as the Quileute woman examined him, he just kept watching her with those bright amber eyes, seeming to track every single move she made, every twitch of her muscles and every blink of an eye until she determined that she couldn’t find anything wrong with him, they thought that maybe his eyes were a side effect of being exposed to vampire venom and silently Sue hoped that it would be the only side effect.

There are reasons why vampires don’t bite the shape shifters after all. A very specific reason, one so important that even the cold ones knew to never risk it, as to what this reason was Sue didn’t know. She only knows this because of the archives warning them about such an event, they don’t say as to why a vampire biting a shape shifter is bad, just that the vampire that did the biting be found and executed at all costs and the shifters body be disposed of as soon as possible, so they all just assumed that shape shifters die when exposed to venom.

But Jacob was bitten and he was still alive, so what on earth did it mean?

Jacob’s behavior after he woke was odd as well.

The whole pack went over to see him when they found out that he was awake and Jacob didn’t seem too bothered about the fact that he was bitten by a vampire and has been in a coma for the past three days. In fact, Jacob seemed quite pleased with himself one could almost say serene... Sam asked what happened in the woods with Edward and Jacob countered with his own question of exactly where Edward was.

“They sent him away, but they’ll all be gone soon enough anyway.”

Jacob started to frown, “What do you mean, where are they going?”

“They broke the treaty, so they need to leave. I gave them three days so they should be leaving town today if they haven’t already.” Sam said and Jacob’s eyes widened as he got up from the bed, luckily he got the chance to put on a pair of sweats when Sue was called. “What…Why?!”

The whole room blinked in surprise at the panic in Jacob’s voice before Jared spoke from his spot beside the bed, “Because one of those fucking parasites attacked you Jake. He bit you and now you’re asking why?”

Jacob let out a deep breath, “What happened wasn’t Edward’s fault O.K? I attacked him first, he only bit me once.”

“That’s not how it looked when we got there.” Quil said taking a step closer, “There was blood everywhere and we felt you totally disconnect after you went down.”

“He was protecting himself, after he hit me I phased and things got out of hand-“

“Out of hand?”

“Yes, out of hand. It wasn’t his fault they don’t have to leave.” Jacob grit out through a clenched jaw glaring at Paul while the other gave him a look of pure disbelief, “Oh my… that bloodsucker bites you and now you’re defending him.”

“You know what; I’m not having this conversation with you.” Jacob said as he pushed his way through the room full of shifters as he took a deep breath only to pause by Embry’s side. The younger wolf stared at him in surprise only for Jacob’s gaze to suddenly lock onto him and keep him trapped in that infinite amber gaze.

“Jacob you’re not making any sense.” Embry could only just hear Sam’s frustrated voice as he dragged a hand through his hair, “Did the bloodsucker bite you or not?”

“He did.” Jacob answered without looking away as Sam continued, “Then that’s all there is to say. The treaty is clear Jacob, one bite and it’s done that’s it.”

“No it’s not.” Jacob inched closer and Embry pulled back, there was something odd in his eyes something that Embry couldn’t describe. Leah noticed and frowned, “Jacob, what’s up with you, I would’ve thought that you’d be thrilled to see Cullen go.”

“Things change.” Jacob said quietly as he tore his gaze away and immediately left the room while Sam called after him, ordering him to turn back all for Jacob to just ignore him.

The next two weeks were rough.

The Cullens never left; apparently their house was the first place Jacob went to after he left, intent on making them stay and managing to baffle them all in the process. He even went to the council and insisted that the attack hadn’t been Edward’s fault, he started it first and therefore the vampires shouldn’t be punished for his mistake. The tribe reluctantly agreed to let them stay but still made sure that the pack kept a wary eye out for the cold ones.

As for the pack after a few days none of them were sure if Jacob was even still part of it any more. He still went to meetings but he never phased, none of them were sure if he couldn’t phase or just wouldn’t, they just knew that he never did. He argued with Sam all the time, ignored orders and resisted the alpha’s control every single time.

One time, Quil and Embry had just gotten off patrol and they were headed to Sam’s to report in only to hear the sounds of raised voices ringing out loudly against the walls as they approached. Sam and Jacob were arguing again, although it wasn’t exactly clear what they were arguing about it never was really. When Quil and Embry made it to the porch and phased, Jacob came flying out the door slamming it open with so much force it swung shut before opening again only to pause and stare when he saw the two standing outside.

“Hey what’s going on?” Quil asked as they approached but Jacob’s eyes zeroed in on Embry and stayed on him even as he spoke to Quil and Embry just blinked in surprise at the strange look, “Sam’s being unreasonable.”

“Ohkay.” Quil frowned, “Unreasonable about what?”

This time Jacob spoke but didn’t answer his question.

“Are you done with patrol?”

This time it was Quil’s turn to blink at being ignored and Embry gave his best friend a nervous look as he shrugged, “Yeah, I guess, we just need to check in with Sam.”

Jacob grinned, “Wanna go for a run? Sam keeps trying to trap me on the rez and I’m going stir crazy.”

“Wait, so you can still phase?” Quil asked stepping forward and Jacob’s gaze snapped up towards him for a moment before looking back, “Yeah, I can phase.”

Jacob stepped closer to Embry leaving less than a foot between them and the wolf just stared in confusion as Jacob’s grin grew a little more, there was something off about that grin though. It was twisted in a way that made Embry’s stomach tighten with something unpleasant and his heart pick up its pace.

“Wanna see? We’ll just go for a short run in the woods, we won’t go anywhere near the Cullens.”

Embry glanced at Quil who was giving Jacob that same look of uneasy confusion until he just looked back and swallowed, pushing that odd feeling aside to offer a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess, but we should probably check in with Sam first-“

“Quil can check in, let’s just go.” Jacob said surprising Embry greatly when he took his hand and before Quil could protest Sam appeared in the door.

“Embry, stop.”

The shifter froze and Jacob let out a low hiss as the alpha stepped out onto the porch, ”Son of a bitch.”

“Get inside, now.”

Embry frowned, “But Jake just wanted to-“

“Both of you get inside right now!” That was an order, Embry and Quil were compelled to obey so he pulled his hand free from Jacob’s hand and walked inside, glancing back to see Jacob glaring at Sam as he stepped back before turning and running out into the woods.

Two days later, Embry woke up in his room to find Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. The shifter almost jumped right out of his skin when he saw the other teen just sitting there, staring with those strange amber eyes.

“Jacob?! Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack. What the hell are you doing?” Embry asked after taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart before rubbing his eyes to unsuccessfully wipe away the sleep, “How did you even get in here?”

“The window.”

“Window?” Embry let out a wide yawn covering his mouth as he did only to open his eyes and find Jacob staring with that same look that he had two days ago, warm and friendly but somehow dark and sinister it didn’t make much sense to him but at the same time he was way too tired to care, “What’s going on, is Sam calling a meeting?”

Jacob’s face fell at the mention of their alpha’s name and his eyes went cold as ice, Embry paused, “No, Sam doesn’t know I’m here right now.”

“Ohkay, so why are you here right now?” Embry bit back a squeak of surprise when Jacob suddenly reached out to touch his hair and he flinched back but the hand kept coming until he was pulling softly at the messy strands falling all around his head. “I wanna show you something.”

“Show me what?”

“Something… special. But it’s outside so you need to get up.” Jacob said letting his hand drag through Embry’s hair one more time before standing up in one fluid motion as he headed to the window. Embry just watched him open it up and swing one leg over the side but didn’t move from his place and Jacob paused to look up at him.

“What are you waiting for?”

Embry paused briefly biting his bottom lip before he spoke, “Jake, what’s going on? You’ve been weird for weeks and you’re always arguing with Sam and then you say you can phase but you won’t phase in front of the pack… does this have something to do with the bite or… him?”

Jacob’s head gave a tilt, “If you want to know what’s going on then you’ll have to come with me.”

Embry didn’t move from his spot as Jacob gave him that strange smile, “I promise, I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

…

…

“C’mon.” Jacob urged gently and Embry took a deep breath, trying to ignore the screaming in the back of his head telling him that something was very wrong. How could it be? It’s just Jacob; they’ve known each other since forever. They’re pack brothers; he doesn’t have anything to be scared of. The shifter got up and reached for a pair of pants off the floor along with a t-shirt to tug them on before following Jacob out the window. They jumped down to the ground outside the window and Embry followed Jacob as he started walking.

“So where are we going?”

“The treaty line.”

Embry frowned, “Sam said we’re not allowed to go there.”

Jacob’s eyes narrowed down minutely and his lips twitched in visible annoyance, “Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Exactly what are we going to do there again?”

“There’s something I want to show you… something you have the right to know.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” Jacob said simply as they crossed the main center and headed towards the woods near Jacob’s house, they were just about to break into the woods when a howl and loud barks suddenly made them pause and Jacob hissed. Moments later they saw Sam’s black wolf barreling towards them before coming to a skid to stop mere feet away from them. The alpha didn’t even bother putting on his pants as he yanked Embry away none too gently, putting himself between them.

“OW, Sam what-“

“I thought I told you to stay away from him.”

“And I thought I told you, you can’t tell me what to do.” Jacob sneered as his expression darkened considerably while Sam growled, “This is your final warning Jacob.”

“What are you going to do, kick me out?” Jacob asked mockingly as he stepped forward, “That’s so pathetic. Do you really think your little treaty can keep me away?”

“Well, I won’t know until I try.”

“Oh please, just do us both a favor and give it up already.” Jacob said holding his hands out with his palms up, “I’m not asking for much Sam, all I want is what’s mine.”

“It isn’t yours to take.”

“Says who? You, the great mighty alpha of the Quileute tribe?”

“Says the laws of nature Jacob,” Sam said clearly as he stood his ground, “What you’re trying to do isn’t just wrong its-… barbaric.”

“Barbaric? Don’t make me laugh.” Jacob said folding his arms across his chest, “The laws of nature didn’t seem to give a flying fuck when you cheated on Leah with her cousin or when Quil imprinted on a fucking infant.”

“Those things are in no way the same and you know it.”

“Do I?” Jacob said with a glare, “See cause all I know is that as the true alpha of La Push I can do whatever I want with my pack.”

“You gave up that right because you were too much of a coward to take up your own responsibilities. This isn’t your pack.” Sam said with a dark glare as he growled out, “Now get off my land before I force you off.”

Jacob’s expression went blank and his eyes cold as ice when a wide grin suddenly spread over his lips and his eyes filled with dark amusement, “Fine, have it your way. But when things get ugly just because you insist on being difficult… don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’ll see you later Embry.” Jacob turned back and walked into the woods, shoving his hands in his pockets as he whistled a tune while Sam glared at his back.

Embry watched the entire exchange in complete confusion and stood silent until Jacob had completely disappeared deep into the shadows of the forest before finding his voice as he spoke.

“Did you just… you exiled Jake? Why did you do that?!”

The alpha turned towards him and for a moment Embry something flash across his eyes. Concern, regret maybe?

No…guilt.

But that look quickly passed as Sam growled out looking Embry right in the eyes, “Embry you are never to go near Jacob again, is that understood?”

“But why-“

“IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!”

Embry shrunk back at the sudden roar before nodding his head, “Yes understood.”

“Good.” Sam let out a sigh as he reached for his cut-offs, “C’mon I’ll walk you back.”

The next day the pack found out and saying that they were shocked would have been the understatement of the year. Sam wouldn’t tell him why he was exiled and Billy basically turned into a recluse in the days after his son first woke so they didn’t get much out of him or Rachel about Jacob’s dismissal.

Seth had been about as devastated as he was when they first thought Jacob to be dead since he’d always looked up to Jacob, so despite Sam’s orders he crossed the treaty to go see Jacob and find out for himself what happened. Leah followed presumably to drag her little brother back before he did something stupid but she never returned and neither did Seth.

That was three weeks ago.

In hindsight Embry should have known Jacob’s behavior had something to do with him.

Although I suppose now he knows why.

He made it all the way across the main square and back home.

Jacob told him to run, he said that if Embry made it off the reservation then he’d let the shifter go, regardless of the fact that Embry had no idea if the other would keep his promise or not Embry knew that he couldn’t leave La Push without his mom, not when the whole world seemed to be falling apart around him. Plus this way, Embry figured that he could warn the rest of the reservation about the imminent attack.

Unfortunately Embry was too late.

It was completely silent.

Embry howled and barked loudly as he ran through the reservation on his way home, trying to alert the tribe on the fact that something was very wrong but no one appeared. The entire reservation just remained as silent as it always was that late at night. He ran by old Quil’s house, pausing for a moment to let out a long ear bursting howl since he knew the council leader didn’t go to sleep until he got in the last patrol report from Sam and he would more than likely be up at that time. But old Quil didn’t appear, although that’s not to say that someone else didn’t.

The front door of the man’s house opened and Embry felt relief wash over him as he stepped closer to the porch only to freeze at who he saw step out of the house.

He had a lean build honey blonde hair going down to his collar and deep scars marring his features but didn’t make the man look any less unworldly beautiful. His eyes were gold as they always were only this time they were unnaturally bright, almost glowing as the man stepped out onto the porch with a smirk before lifting a bloodied hand up to put a finger to his lips.

“Shhh.” He whispered and Embry felt his eyes go wide only for a voice to suddenly speak behind him.

“Hey Embry!”

A bright cheery voice said, causing the shifter to quickly turn around to find a short pixie like girl standing behind him with a bright smile on her face and the same bright glowing eyes.

“Guess what?” the girl asked with a tilt of her head as her smile twisted into something dark and cruel as she chirped, “I can see you now.”

“You’re making too much noise.” Jasper suddenly said standing right beside Embry causing the shifter to let out a yelp as he jumped back while Jasper just smirked, “How am I gonna put everyone to sleep with all this racket?”

“You’re running out of time you know.” Alice said with her hands behind her back as she rocked a little on her heels. “You have about two minutes left before Jake starts playing.”

“Playing?” Jasper asked with a slight frown and Alice giggled, “Tag, you know like we did with Seth? Only we played hide and seek. Hey Embry, wanna guess who won?”

The wolf slowly stepped back keeping his eyes on the vampires only for something to move in behind him causing him to yelp and move again. Embry’s eyes went wide when he realized that it was Seth.

Big brown eyes were now a startling amber gold, Seth’s skin was lighter somehow, his hair went down to his shoulders and large gleaming k-9’s stood out as the teen gave him a wide grin before he spoke.

“I did.”

Embry ran, he could hear Alice’s high pitched giggles tinkering behind him but he kept going and made it all the way to the cottage where he lived with his mom, the lights were still on. The shifter phased and ran up to the porch almost breaking the door’s hinges as he shoved it open.

“MOM! MOM WE NEED TO GO!” Embry screamed as he went through the house going to the kitchen first before heading to his mother’s bedroom only to find it empty as well. Embry started to panic as he went back to check the living room.

“MOM!”

The shifter took a deep breath hoping that he’d be able to pick up her scent and figure out where she was only to freeze when he suddenly caught the scent of blood right before a chilling scream.

“MOM?!”

The lights went out and Embry rushed into the living room to catch sight of something moving near the love seat in the corner of the room. The shifter stared breathing hard as his heart raced in panic and he stepped into the room.

“Mom?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a mother, you know.” Embry tensed even more than before when he felt an ice cold arm go around him while a hand went up to start combing through his hair, inhuman strength easing him down against a cold shoulder and a cold kiss was pressed against his temple. “I can be yours now if you let me.”

The light in the room went on and Embry blinked through the darkness only for his heart to skip a beat and his eyes to instantly fill with tears at the sight of his mother’s unconscious bloodied form draped over the love seat with one arm and one leg falling off the side onto the floor while her eyes stared up vacantly at the ceiling while the wound on her neck still oozed blood and dripped down onto the floor.

“Y-You…”

“No,” the woman holding onto him said with a slight shake of her head, “Carlisle wanted to avoid going to Billy hungry so he came here first. Alice said she could taste the wolf in Billy’s blood so he’ll be preoccupied for a while. Jacob doesn’t want you to have any doubts about being with him, so we decided to take care of it. After all, what’s family for?”

Embry immediately pulled away from the woman with wide eyes, breathing hard even through the hard lump that ached in his throat and the way his eyes continued to fill with tears. When another voice suddenly spoke right in front of him. Seeming to appear out of nowhere and Embry could do nothing more than stare at the girl. Her hair was longer, down to her jaw, her normally dark skin was lighter and her eyes were a brilliant bright gold. But what really got Embry was the blood that soaked her arms and chest, mouth and neck. The shifter almost gasped at the ring on her right hand, sterling silver with just one stone in the center; an engagement ring.

Emily’s engagement ring.

“Leah…” Embry croaked out and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling when he remembered that Claire was staying with Emily and Sam while her mother was out of town so she could visit Quil. “You didn’t.”

Leah tracked his gaze down to the ring and held it up in front of her face seeming to inspect it as she spoke, “Don’t worry, Claire’s fine, _Emily_ … not so much. Don’t worry, Rosalie’s always wanted to be a mother too so it all worked out.” The girl said as she lowered her hand to place on her hip as she stepped forward and Embry stepped back as a sick smile spread over her lips, revealing bloodstained k-9’s. “Jake says you’re going to be different than the rest of us. He said he’s going to make you special like him. You’re going to be able to phase and everything.” The girl gave a snort as she leaned forward and whispered, “Then again, being able to phase should make fucking you more interesting huh?”

“Leah.” Esme scolded lightly as she stepped in behind the girl, “Don’t be so crass.”

Leah opened her mouth to speak when a howl suddenly echoed loudly all around them although it sounded odd, almost broken with an edge to it that almost made it sound like a human wail and Leah smirked.

“Time’s up.”

Embry’s eyes went even wider than before at the implication of those words and he stumbled back out of the room, down the hall and out of the house and onto the street. He tried to phase, tried to concentrate on focusing on his anger in order to release his wolf but he couldn’t. He was too overwhelmed by the shock and hurt over his mother’s death, over everyone else that was dead that he couldn’t manage to phase, no matter how hard he tried. The shifter ended up collapsing on his knees in the middle of the street. Then came the tears and the sobs, he couldn’t hold them back.

The shifter fell over onto his side and wrapped his arms around his waist in his agony and barely even noticed a figure approach him until a shadow suddenly fell over him on the dimly lit street.

“It’s like you’re not even trying.” A voice said with an annoyed sigh and Embry didn’t even bother looking up since he knew whose voice it belonged to. “I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

A blur appeared in Embry’s vision when he lifted his head; his eyes were filled with tears, wretched sobs pulling themselves from his chest. Jacob ignored his cries, ignored the way Embry fought to get out of his hold when the other grabbed him and lifted him into his arms. Jacob just laughed, a bright warm laugh that Embry used to love to hear once upon a time one; that brought back memories from when they were younger, happy and carefree before they knew that monsters like vampires existed or that they’d one day turn into the monsters that were meant to kill. For a moment Jacob sounded like he was free, freer than he has been since the first time he phased and Embry couldn’t help but sob even harder at the thought. His body went limp in defeat knowing that there was no chance for escape.

The air around them moved and blurred as Jacob ran until they suddenly stopped and Embry’s body dropped to the ground and he looked up to find himself inside of the Cullen house, he’s never actually seen the inside of the vampires home before but he could still tell from the scent of the bloodsuckers coming out of every crack and seam on the walls, now laced with the heavy scent of shifter blood as well.

“No!”

Jacob suddenly screamed when Embry was grabbed and the shifter realized that it was Jasper and Alice that dragged him down the hall. He couldn’t find it in himself to even attempt to fight back not even as he watched the two at the bottom of the steps nearby. Edward had Jacob clutched tightly in his arms as the hybrid tried to get loose, pulling and tugging viciously at the arms around him.

“Shhh Jacob, it’s O.K.”

Jacob kept struggling as he watched Embry be dragged away with his expression twisting in anger and betrayal, “You promised! You said I could keep him-“

“And you will, just let Emmett have first bite.” Edward said pressing a kiss against Jacob’s throat causing the hybrid to sink back in his arms and bright gold eyes snapped up to lock Embry in that bright bright gold gaze, “He’s the only one that hasn’t been bitten. We need Embry to break him.”

What-

Before Embry could even finish the thought he heard the sound of heavy locks sliding out of place before a door opened and he was suddenly thrown into a dark room, down a small flight of stairs. The shifter groaned in pain as he landed on his front with his chin hitting the concrete floors and narrowly avoided biting his tongue off when the sound of a door slamming loudly behind him almost made him jump before a low growl reached his ears.

Embry’s head snapped up and he tried to look around the room but couldn’t really see much despite the light of the full moon coming in through what he then realized was a basement window casting dark shadows all around. It was clean despite the broken remains of what looked like a piano in the corner of the room. Shades of black and white all around the wooden pieces as the keys lay scattered about.

Another growl reached his ears and Embry’s head snapped up towards the densest part of the shadows where he could just barely see the outline of a large dark silhouette. Embry instinctively squirmed back against the wall as the sounds of soft scraping reached his ears and the shadow moved closer, until a figure appeared in the pale moonlight that beamed into the room.

Dark pitch black eyes stared back at him from a face with shallow cheeks. His skin was extremely pale and almost translucent but that somehow did nothing to affect his large muscular build.

Embry recognized him as Emmett one of the vampires he saw a few times when they met at the treaty and again, when Edward bit Jacob only this time he looked different. Starved, the shifter realized as those pitch black eyes continued to stare, catching his every movement.

“Carlisle went first.”

Embry swallowed hard when the vampire suddenly spoke, his voice was deep and rough like he hadn’t used it in months, “What?”

“He knew that biting Jacob changed Edward so he tried to stop him,” Emmett said lowly as he slowly inched closer moving on his hands and knees Embry realized as those dark eyes just stayed locked on him, “But Leah was here, Jacob was working her he convinced her that the pain from Sam would go away if she turned. So she cut her arm and got Carlisle to bite her. Esme and Rosalie were home, when they caught her blood they tore her apart-" Emmett’s voice suddenly went high and shrill as he let out what sounded like a cough that somehow turned into a laugh as a wry smile spread over his lips and Embry tensed completely. “Edward used his telepathy to force Seth to cut himself when he was out with Alice and Jasper.”

“How?” Embry asked quietly and Emmett’s head almost seemed to twitch at the sound of the shifters voice before he spoke, “He’s stronger now, Carlisle realized that shifter blood makes us stronger but there’s a price to pay. When you bite a shifter, you lose your sanity.”

Emmett kept moving closer, now less than an foot away from the shifter who just stared back at him with horrified eyes when his flight instincts finally kicked in again as he began to phase only for Emmett to move at the exact same; time grabbing the shifter by his arm and slamming him down to the ground while another hand went around his neck and tightened. The impact caused Embry to hit his head and his vision swam as he tried to get his bearings when the scent of leech suddenly overwhelmed him and he felt ice cold breaths against his ear.

“I can’t fight it anymore, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“

Embry screamed when he suddenly felt the sharp sting of teeth breaking his skin before the searing burn of venom immediately began to rush through his veins moving from his neck to spread over his chest and up his spine, right into his head. The pain overwhelmed him causing him to gasp and stop breathing as his back arched off the floor and his world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright sunshine warmed the open field filled with flowers and grass, the sky was a bright blue without a cloud in sight. Birds chirped somewhere in the distance nowhere near the clearing but their beautiful melodic tones could be heard clearly enough even through the strangled cries of the body in his arms until it eventually went limp and he dropped it to the ground.

She had beautiful pale skin, now even paler that it was drained of any blood that might flush her cheeks with heat. Golden blonde hair reflecting the beams of the sun and dark blue eyes now dulled over in the wake of her final breath. Her left arm was unfortunately bent around and turned the wrong way and there were scratches on her face dragging down away towards her ears.

“Hey!” Embry startled as a body suddenly collided with his own and he found himself turned around and wrapped in a warm embrace as a pair of lips covered his own. It was warm and sweet and tasted of blood, Embry pulled back and gave a snort at the blood that stained Jacob’s face and lifted up a hand to wipe it off while Jacob just watched him with a grin.

“What’s taking you so long? We’re all about to turn back.”

“She tried to fight back.” Jacob glanced over the other’s shoulder and gave a snort at the body that lay behind him on the ground before pulling back to take his brother’s hand and tugged him along, “C’mon, let’s go.”

Embry laughed as he was tugged along, looking up to see the sun and the sky and the large green forest they were heading towards. Through the green grass and wild flowers of bright blue and purple and white before glancing back towards the body on the ground still and almost peaceful in the serene setting.

Embry’s laughter grew while Jacob just continued to pull him along and Embry let him despite the tears that ran down his cheeks, despite the ache that bloomed in his chest and throbbed in agony.

Despite the voice inside of him that screamed.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hmmm
> 
> Too much? I’m usually pretty good with dark stories but I try to avoid them because I prefer happy endings, so I’m not really sure how I did with this one.
> 
> Please review


End file.
